


Unknown Reencounter

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: Three friends are reunited unknowingly.
Series: Dancing through life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Kudos: 10





	Unknown Reencounter

Despite the urgency in which it was needed for him to go to Eulmore and defeat the final Lightwarden, the Exarch had  _ insisted _ that Kiht’a rest in his room in the Pendants. Kiht’a had almost decided to go against this request as he deliberated his next course of action with Ardbert, when the sudden pain took over his body.

“Perhaps the Exarch is right and I should rest.” He let out a weak chuckle as he wheezed, the white splatter on the ground further emphasis of his dire condition. From his peripheral vision, he noticed how quickly Ardbert had moved from his own seat and sat up straight.    
  
“Perhaps?” Ardbert raised an eyebrow as he hovered over Kiht’a with concern. He had reached for him, and the spark of touching him had seemed to ease some of the pain Kiht’a had been in. 

“You definitely need more rest, so off to bed early with you.” Ardbert said as he crossed his arms, his stance and tone acting every bit as a concerned father.

Kiht’a offered a weak smile and slowly stood up, “Alright, alright, I will.” Although he and Ardbert both knew that whether he remained in bed was dependent on whether he would once again sleep walk out of his room like he had done so many times since his arrival in the First. 

\--

The Exarch knew he shouldn’t be watching over Kiht’a’s sleeping form, but when the Warrior of Darkness had returned from Ahm Araeng with exhaustion in his features, it gave way to the suspicion that he was reaching his limit. 

“Just hold on a bit longer, Kiht’a,” he whispered as he touched the crystal from which he could see him resting on the bed. He lingered for a moment, about to will away the image of the room, when movement brought him back from his thoughts. 

In the image, Kiht’a had gotten out of bed and was leaving his chambers, and although it wouldn’t be strange for a Moon Keeper to be more active during the night time, the Exarch could tell that something wasn’t  _ quite  _ right about his movements. 

He bit his lip as he debated whether to keep watch from the tower or follow Kiht’a to ensure his safety. He kept looking at the crystal as it showed him the image of Kiht’a leaving the Crystarium through Tessellation. 

For now, perhaps it was more prudent to observe. 

\--   
  
Emet-Selch had been resting on top of a large tree in The Forest of the Lost Shepherd. There wasn’t much for him to do except keep his observation on the Warrior of Light. Something about the glint of his soul brought back memories of an age long past, making his interaction with Kiht’a change from being blunt at times, to wanting to hold him and be gentle. It was irritating, yet he couldn’t completely keep his distance. 

The faint echoes of a song brought him out of his thoughts, and he slowly opened his eyes. The song was familiar, nostalgic… His eyes opened wide as he realized that the lyrics were in  _ his  _ language, in a language that he and Elidibus were supposed to be the only remaining ones to know. 

He jumped off the tree to follow the source of the song, pausing as he saw the Warrior of Light singing in a clearing between the trees, the moonlight illuminating Kiht’a’s figure as he seemed to pour his very soul into his song. 

Emet-Selch recognized that song. It was one that not many knew the lyrics to. Not only because it was in their ancient tongue, but because it had been a song special to very few around him, and any doubts he had before were wiped from his mind.   
  
“Altair…?” Emet-Selch called out softly as he approached the Warrior of Light. 

The song stopped and Kiht’a turned to face him, a black mask covering his features, “Hades…?” The voice came weakly before, as if a spell had been broken, he collapsed onto the floor. 

Before his body could reach the ground, Emet-Selch took a hold it and cradled him in his arms, “I had my suspicions, but... I didn’t think fate would put you in my way when I’m so close to fulfilling what we’ve been fighting for.” 

He gently reached to touch Kiht’a’s cheek, but before he could, he heard footsteps fast approaching and drew his own hand back..   
  
“Step away from him!” The Crystal Exarch stopped before him and had his staff ready to attack. He seemed to be out of breath from running. 

Emet-Selch arched an eyebrow, taking a moment to gently place Kiht’a on the ground. He then raised his hands up to show he meant no harm. “Hey, hey, I found him like this.”

The Exarch put his staff away and rushed closer to examine Kiht’a to make sure that he was unharmed and gently touched his forehead, “He does seem to be safe,” he said as he looked up to the Ascian and glared at him from under his hood.

“I’ll be taking him back to the Crystarium. Thank you for finding him.” Despite the words, his curt tone clearly showed that he didn’t trust or want him around his Warrior of Light. 

“Of course,” Emet-Selch waved at him as he started walking away, “I will return to my role as observer.” He grinned as he looked back at the two of them. The Exarch’s soul, too, reminded him of another’s close to him.

He turned to face the portal he had opened and his features turned into one of determination. 

_ I will make sure to keep a close eye on the two of you. This is definitely not a coincidence. _


End file.
